ABSTRACT Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK) is a free-standing NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center dedicated to improving the standards of cancer treatment, prevention and control. MSK?s research programs are grouped into three categories: Basic Research (Regulation of Cell Behavior, Developmental and Stem Cell Biology, Genomic Integrity, and Structural and Chemical Biology); Bridge Research (Cancer Biology and Experimental Pathology, Experimental Therapeutics, Immunology and Transplantation, and Imaging and Radiation Sciences); and Patient-Oriented Research (Clinical Research and Population Science Research). The programs are designed to optimize the use of a large patient population and an extensive, multi-disciplinary staff of clinical and laboratory-based investigators. MSK seeks to encourage the application of scientific discoveries in a way that advances the prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of the many forms of cancer that are relevant to the population in our catchment area. Scientific work in the 10 research programs depends on services provided by 26 core facilities. We are requesting funding from the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) for 20 of these core facilities. Over the next five years, MSK will continue to enhance its clinical and research facilities and its research and training programs in emerging research areas. Support is requested to provide developmental funding for the support of newly recruited investigators in computational biology, to support cross-disciplinary pilot projects in population science research, and to support the core facilities.